The Trials of Love
by yokainomiko
Summary: Complete Rath and Bierrez are fighting over Cesia! Raseleane has a solution. Welcome to the Trials of Love! With interview! coughiterviewsuckscough
1. Chapter 1: The Trials of Love

The Trials of Love  
  
By: Fumi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Trials of Love  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
It was a beautiful day without a single cloud in the sky. Many people had no cares on days like this. However one girl was suffering heavily in a garden. Her name was Cesia. The garden was in a certain Dragon palace in Dusis and two boys named Rath and Bierrez were fighting over Cesia…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!?" Rath yelled at Bierrez.  
  
"I'm going to ask Cesia out." Bierrez promptly replied.  
  
"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!"  
  
"JUST WATCH ME!!!"  
  
"Guys there's really no reason to fight like this—" Cesia began.  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!?" They replied in unison.  
  
Cesia started twitching uncontrollably. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ASKED ME!!! YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING OVER ME AND I'M SICK OF IT. RATH STOP BEING SO CONTROLLING OVER ME AND FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME BIERREZ I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!!! SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN RELAX!!! I AM SICK OF THE BOTH OF YOU! AT THIS RATE I WILL NEVER DATE EITHER OF YOU!!!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that honey" A singsong voice rang out.  
  
"What do you mean?" All three of them asked.  
  
Suddenly Lady Raseleane popped up. "Well I was bored so I decided to come up with a game for who will own your heart."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? You can't decide who will own my heart without my say in it and most certainly not through a game." Cesia replied.  
  
"That, my dear, is where you are wrong. Haven't you ever seen reality television before?" Bierrez said to Cesia.  
  
"No I haven't and don't you dare call me dear again." Cesia replied very agitatedly.  
  
"And here's the host of the game show now Kitchel!!!" lady Raseleane said completely ignoring everybody.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the game show The Trials of Love. Let me explain the rules of the game." Kitchel said with a cheerful grin. "There will be three parts. The first part is the following: Cesia will go out on a date with both Rath and Bierrez. Not, of course on the same night. Cesia will then score their dates out of 20 points. 20 being high and 0 being low. The next part will be a series of questions that both suitors will answer, there are a possible 3 points per question and there will be 10 questions give or take a few. The third part is a complete surprise because I get to come up with it and it will shock you all. The number of points in the third round has not yet been determined. The suitor with the most points wins the game and Cesia's heart. Any questions?"  
  
"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of" Rath commented. "How in the world will participating in this game win Cesia's heart?"  
  
"I utterly agree with you Rath which is why I can not approve of this game." Cesia said approvingly.   
  
"You mean that if I participate in this game I get to go on a date with Cesia?!?" Bierrez quipped.  
  
"Yes, that is absolutely correct. Cesia will go on a date with the both of you and score you by the amount of fun she had on the date." Kitchel answered.  
  
"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH Cesia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bierrez shouted.  
  
Rath and Cesia stopped him in his tracks with the evil eye. "I'm not so sure I approve of this game either Cesia." Rath said to her.  
  
Cesia sighed, "There seems to be no way to get out of this. It seems we're stuck participating in this silly game."  
  
"Thank you and with that may The Trials of Love begin!!!" Kitchel said with a flourish.  
  
"The first part is what you do on a date. Bierrez will go first."  
  
"What!!!" the three contestants exclaimed.  
  
"Being as she seems to like Bierrez the least it makes sense that she date him first to get it over with." Kitchel explained impatiently.  
  
"I get to date Cesia first. I get to date Cesia first." Bierrez gloated at Rath.  
  
*Clang* *Thonk* *Clong* Rath whistled innocently while Bierrez slumped to the floor. You can see a sword being held behind Rath's back.  
  
"Eh, heh, heh, heh" Kitchel lost her enthusiasm altogether. "Well, I won't be around until part two so bye!!! Tonight Bierrez will date Cesia and tomorrow Rath will go on a date with her as well."  
  
_____________________________________________ Yea! Chapter one of one my favorite stories! I'm kind of hyper right now due to the fact that I'm HUNGRY!!! Oh well R&R any comments at all appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1 Bierrez's Date

The Trials of Love  
  
By: Fumi  
  
Chapter 2 Round 1 Bierrez's Date with Cesia  
  
~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~  
  
That night…  
  
[Cesia is sitting at a table in a restaurant waiting for Bierrez. Rath appears from behind a pillar and walks up to her.]  
  
Rath: Hey  
  
Cesia: Hello, what are you doing here?  
  
Rath: I went to get tickets to a concert for your favorite band for our date.  
  
Cesia: Yes, continue please  
  
Rath: Well I got 2 front row tickets, but then I realized that the concert was tonight.  
  
Cesia: So you want me to ditch Bierrez and go to the concert with you…  
  
Rath: Exactly  
  
Cesia: Okay  
  
Rath: Really?!?  
  
Cesia: Really, but first I have to find out where Bierrez is taking me. If I don't like the place I'll say that I need to go to the restroom and I'll sneak out the back door to meet with you.  
  
Rath: Okay, see you later  
  
[Rath leaves. A half-hour later Bierrez show up with flowers and is looking really excited]  
  
Bierrez: Sorry I'm late. The checkout line was terrible to get these flowers. I was planning on us having a nice dinner, followed by going to the opera. Oh, these are for you.  
  
[Hands her the flowers]  
  
Cesia: Sounds wonder-- [Suddenly starts sneezing uncontrollably] *Achoo* I *Achoo* must *Achoo* be *Achoo* allergic *Achoo* to the *Achoo* flowers.  
  
[Sneezes some more]  
  
Bierrez: oh, I'm so sorry. I'll get rid of the flowers while you go to the restroom and straighten yourself out.  
  
Cesia: Thank *Achoo* You.  
  
[Bierrez throws the flowers at a waiter and Cesia runs out the room. Cesia goes into the bathroom and straightens herself out. After she leaves the restroom instead of going back to the main dining room she goes out the back door and meets up with Rath.]  
  
Rath: ready to go?  
  
Cesia: never been more ready can you believe it?!?! He was going to take me to an opera. High-pitched singing ruins my hair.  
  
[Cesia and Rath go to the concert]  
  
Rath: I wonder what Bierrez is doing…  
  
Cesia: Who cares? We're having a great time and that's all that matters  
  
[In the mean time Bierrez is arguing with the cook]  
  
Bierrez: Look, I don't want to be offensive, but absolutely none of your dishes are good enough to eat—  
  
Chef: For your information this is a five-star restaurant and All and I mean All of my food is edible and delicious to the core.  
  
Bierrez: I'm not saying the food isn't good—  
  
Chef: That's exactly what you just said.  
  
Bierrez: I only mean that none of your food is good enough for Cesia to eat  
  
Chef: who is this Cesia?  
  
Bierrez: She's my date.  
  
Chef: and where is she?  
  
Bierrez: she's in the bathroom  
  
Chef: and how long has she been in there?  
  
Bierrez: a little over an hour. Why?  
  
[They continue to argue. An hour later C&R go to a cheap restaurant and have a wonderful dinner. Meanwhile…]  
  
Bierrez: Look all I want is for you to make a special dish just for Cesia   
  
Chef: I told you no, guards please remove this disgrace of a demon from this establishment.  
  
[Some guards appear and they start to drag Bierrez away]  
  
Bierrez: That's it! I'm never coming here again!  
  
Chef: Of course you're not. You have a lifetime ban.  
  
Bierrez: What!?!  
  
[A half-hour later Cesia walks by the restaurant to sneak back in when she sees Bierrez sitting on the curb.]  
  
Cesia: what are you doing on the curb?  
  
Bierrez: *suddenly nervous* oh nothing I'm sorry that our date was so terrible.  
  
Cesia: nonsense I had a wonderful time. Bye, see you at part two of the game show/contest  
  
Bierrez: *completely ignoring her because she said she had a wonderful time*  
  
Cesia: whatever.  
  
~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~  
  
[The Next Morning…]  
  
Cesia: I really did have a wonderful time on the date. However because I didn't spend the date with Bierrez I have to give him 0 points and 20 points to Rath. 


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1 Rath's Date

The Trials of Love  
  
BY: Fumi  
  
Chapter 3 Round 1 Rath's Date with Cesia  
  
~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~  
  
[That Night Rath is in the palace gardens holding a box of chocolates, when Cesia enters the scene.]  
  
Rath: Hey, ready to go?  
  
Cesia: Yeah  
  
Rath: Oh these are for you. [He handed her the box of chocolates] I was going to buy you flowers, but with your allergies to Bierrez's flowers I decided it would be easier to buy you candy.  
  
Cesia: *sweatdrop* uh. Okay thanks.  
  
Rath: I thought we could go demon hunting followed by dinner in some random town. Followed by more demon hunting and the date will end at a bar.  
  
Cesia: Sounds Great  
  
Rath: Are you just saying that so that you can ditch me later on.  
  
Cesia: *bigger sweatdrop* no…  
  
Rath: good let's go then  
  
Cesia: *mutters* I'm in for a big night.  
  
[Rath and Cesia go demon hunting for a hour. They then go to the nearest village to eat dinner. During the dinner…]  
  
Rath: are you having fun?  
  
Cesia: I'm having a good time. Though I wish you wouldn't always take me demon hunting…  
  
[A group of girls walked over to Rath and Cesia.]  
  
Girl #1: Hey, you are sooooooooo cute, the girls and me just had to tell you.  
  
Rath: umm. Thank you.  
  
Girl #2: oh my Kharl †! He said thank you!  
  
[The girls start squealing at the "cuteness" of what he had said]  
  
Cesia: *pop* *pop* *pop* Hello!!! If you haven't noticed, he's on a date with me!!!  
  
Girl #1: Oh that won't be a problem. We just wanted to give him our phone numbers, so that he can call us.  
  
Cesia: why would he want to call you? _  
  
Girl #3: It's really quite simple. So that he can ask us out on dates.  
  
Cesia: *pop* ask you all out on dates. That is it!!!   
  
[Cesia stands up and makes a small wind cyclone, that goes out of control and utterly destroys the restaurant.]  
  
Cesia: ^_^() *claps hands* Okay, now that that's done let's go do some more demon hunting.  
  
Rath: *double sweatdrop* uh yeah   
  
[Rath and Cesia go demon hunting for a couple of hours. They decide to end their night a bar. Baaaaaaaaaaadddd move…]  
  
Bar man: here's your drink [gives a drink to Cesia and a drink to Rath]  
  
Cesia: thanks, *drinks it in one shot*  
  
Rath: I didn't order a drink, at least I don't think so  
  
Bar man: you didn't. The young lady over there ordered it *points to girl*   
  
Rath: *raises his glass* tell her my thanks.  
  
[Over an hour Rath gets a total of 12 drinks none of which he had ordered, and Cesia orders 5 drinks and drinks 3 of Rath's]  
  
Rath: *Reeaally drunk* Hey, Ces let's go for a walk  
  
Cesia: Okay, but don't EVER call me Ces again  
  
Rath: okey dokey Ces. Just one more drink  
  
Cesia: I think you've drunk enough -_-  
  
Rath: did I ever tell you how wonderful you look, and how important you are to me?  
  
Cesia: *suddenly interested* no, no you haven't. ^_^  
  
Rath: *swaying at this point* you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and I...  
  
Cesia: yes, yes you what?  
  
Rath: I, I l— *collapses into ground*  
  
Cesia: Oh great, now I'll never know. -_- *Picks up Rath* you know it's a real pain that you can't hold your alcohol.   
  
[Cesia carries Rath back to the palace and collapses in her bed  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[The next morning…]  
  
Cesia: I had a wonderful time with Rath, but WAY too many girls hit on Rath. Besides, he gets drunk too easily and he called me Ces. So 10 points go to Rath, and 10 points to Bierrez.  
  
[Off in the distance…]  
  
Bierrez: Yahooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Cesia: *Sweatdrop*  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd actually get any. As soon as I saw them I immediately had to update! 


	4. Chapter 4 Round 2 the Questions

The Trials of Love  
  
BY: Fumi  
  
Chapter 4 Round 2 the Questions  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[The next afternoon…]  
  
Kitchel: Hello! And welcome back to the Trials of Love. We have just finished the first round ending with Bierrez: 10 points and Rath: 30 points. It is now time for round 2 the questions. Question 1: Bierrez, if Cesia were cursed what would you do? Be honest now.  
  
Bierrez: I would go around searching frantically for the cure, and either find the cure or faint with exhaustion due to the running around frantically.  
  
Kitchel: ^_^() Okay Rath, same question  
  
Rath: I would laugh at her for being so susceptible to curses, and ask the nearby villagers how to cure her, and then go cure her. You know that reminds me once she got cursed by having a little snowman on her head that was so cute. XD  
  
Kitchel: that's nice…  
  
Rath: or the time when she turned into a sacred, and I made her do a little dance for me… Hahahahaha  
  
Cesia: *POP* SHUT UP!  
  
Kitchel: Now for question 2: If you could do anything in the world, what would you do? Bierrez?  
  
Bierrez: I would win Cesia' s heart and kill Rath  
  
Kitchel: Rath?  
  
Rath: I would kill all the yokai I can get my hands on. Heh heh heh. With the exception of Cesia of course.  
  
Kitchel: of course. I noticed that you didn't say that you would kill Bierrez.  
  
Rath: *shrug* didn't need to, he's a yokai so I would kill him anyway.  
  
Kitchel: *more worried by the minute* question 3: if you were to do something romantic for Cesia what would you do?  
  
Bierrez: I would—  
  
Rath: I would cook a meal for her and eat the whole thing myself so that she would get the thought behind the meal but she wouldn't have to taste the junk, and then I would get sick from the food to show how I'll suffer for her.  
  
Cesia: *teary-eyed* that's so sweet.  
  
Kitchel: ^_^() that's very original, and you Bierrez  
  
Bierrez: as I said before I was so rudely interrupted, I would buy Cesia flowers and look her straight in the eye and tell her how much I love her.  
  
Kitchel: *teary-eyed* that's so…   
  
Rath and Cesia: STUPID!!!  
  
Bierrez: you're so mean, don't you understand the emotion behind what I just said?  
  
Rath and Cesia: *blunt* No  
  
Kitchel: ^_^()  
  
Bierrez: *bursts into tears* I, I just wanted you to know how much I, I cared.  
  
Kitchel: There, there it's all right  
  
Cesia: no, it's not all right. His idea of being romantic is stereotypical and stupid. Besides I'm supposed to be the one to pamper him and I'm allergic to flowers.  
  
Kitchel: *persists* But you weren't going to "pamper" him. In fact you're the reason he's upset  
  
Cesia: Then he shouldn't be calmed down, and that last sentence just proves my point.  
  
Kitchel: ^_^() *Continues to persist* how does that prove your point?  
  
Cesia: —  
  
Rath: This sucks, nothing is getting done. ¤_¤ *Becomes possessed* It's time to put things in my own hands. *Pulls out sword* *Summons Fire* *Starts chasing Bierrez*  
  
Cesia: *completely oblivious*  
  
Kitchel: ^_^() Let's end things for today  
  
Bierrez: *Panting* Hey, *Pant* Cesia, would you like to see a movie tonight?  
  
Cesia: *Suddenly Shy* actually I think I'd rather go demon hunting  
  
Rath: *snaps back into reality* really?  
  
Cesia: Yup  
  
[Cesia and Rath leave arm in arm as Bierrez cries on the ground.]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Poor, poor Bierrez... Kidding! Anyways this is good old chapter four only 2 more left, though I'm thinking of adding an interview at the end. Tell me if you'd like that! I'd also like ideas for challenges that Raseleane might come up with for the sequel, which I've already started. I'll try to give you credit if I use your idea and if you would be so kind would you review my other stories? They both have no reviews and it kind of depresses me, you don't even have to actually read them! AHHHH!!! This is a long author's note. Please Review! I won't ask you to read because if you're this far you already have ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Round 3

The Trials of Love  
  
BY: Fumi  
  
Chapter 5 Round 3  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Kitchel: WELCOME BACK TO THE TRIALS OF LOVE, AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!!! *Suddenly starts to whisper* in this round Rath and Bierrez will do my bidding which is the following… You guys have to do what you do everyday, but in the mean time GET ME AS MUCH TREASURE AS YOU CAN!!!  
  
Everyone: *Face faults*  
  
Rath: Sure I'll do it  
  
Kitchel: *hopeful* you will?  
  
Rath: sure, it gives me an excuse to go demon hunting  
  
Everyone: *Face faults again*  
  
Kitchel: Okay, get going.  
  
[Over the day Rath goes demon hunting and Bierrez go to work at Kharl the Alchemist's laboratory. As you know demons tend to hoard treasure so Rath got a huge amount of treasure for Kitchel. While Bierrez found no treasure so he swiped a lamp off of Kharl's desk as he left.]  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[That night…]  
  
Kitchel: welcome back to the final round of The Trials of Love. As you know it's been a whole day since this round began and now it's time to show everyone what Rath and Bierrez found. Let's start with Rath.  
  
Rath: *Carries in a huge box of treasure* here it is  
  
Kitchel: *Excited* you brought me a whole box of treasure.  
  
Rath: no, this is the first load  
  
Kitchel: *happier by the minute* you mean there's more?  
  
Rath: Yup go get it boys.  
  
[A small legion of dragon fighters go out of the dragon palace and slowly, but surely a small legion of u-hauls enter the scene.]  
  
Kitchel: *Ecstatic* oh my Kharl †! 150 points for Rath. *Turns to Bierrez* Now what did you get me.  
  
Bierrez: *holds up pitiful excuse for a lamp* well I brought this.  
  
Kitchel: *Suddenly sad* oh is that all? *Takes lamp out of Bierrez's hands and look it over*  
  
[It's a ratty old lamp with a purple base shaped like an eggplant and a giant Blue orb on top of the eggplant.]  
  
Kitchel: *Done looking at lamp and is now utterly disgusted* THIS IS ALL?!? LOOK AT WHAT RATH GAVE ME AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU GAVE ME. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE YOKAI WORLD!!! YOU GET –10 POINTS  
  
Cesia: ^_^() can she do that?  
  
Dragon Fighter #1: *Shrugs* who knows  
  
Kitchel: *calmed down* okay that leaves us with Rath: 180 points, and Bierrez: 0 points. Which make the winner…  
  
Bierrez: hey, what about the points for the questions and we only got three questions and you said there would be 10 give or take a few.  
  
Kitchel: *POP* well all of your answers were so terrible that I decided to give both of you 0 points for them, and I'm sorry I guess what I meant for the number of questions was ten give or take a lot. As I was the saying the winner is…  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
No one gave me any ideas T__T I guess my author's not was too long, anyway I forgot to mention that my disclaimer in the beginning of the story is the disclaimer for the whole story. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: And the Winner is…

The Trials of Love  
  
By: Fumi  
  
Chapter 6: And the Winner is…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[Recap of last chapter:]  
  
Kitchel: that makes 180 points to Rath and 0 points to Bierrez. Making the winner…   
  
[Now:]  
  
Kitchel: Rath is the winner!  
  
Raseleane: just hold on one moment.  
  
Everyone: Raseleane?  
  
Raseleane: Yup it's me and I'm here to tell you that to make things more interesting, I decided to make the person with the lowest amount of points win.  
  
Bierrez: making the winner whom?  
  
Raseleane: Well, you of course!  
  
Kitchel: Due to some new events, *cough* stupid events *cough* the real winner is Bierrez!  
  
Cesia: *Face fault*  
  
Rath: *Reaally angry* What?!?  
  
Kitchel: Congratulations, uh Bierrez  
  
Rath: *POP* *POP* *POP* I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH JUST BY BEING IN THIS STUPID GAME AND THEN YOU MAKE ME THE LOSER BECAUSE I SHOULD HAVE WON BY 180 POINTS AND YOU DECIDED TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING?!? THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Cesia: Calm down Rath this contest proves nothing, all it says is that Raseleane-sama is an idiot.  
  
Rath: *completely ignoring her* *summons Fire* Go get him Fire!!!  
  
Fire: [touchy, touchy] *burns Bierrez to a charcoal*  
  
[Some dragon fighters come and put him on a stretcher. They then put the stretcher in an empty u-haul and drive Bierrez to the hospital]  
  
Kitchel: ^_^() Okay, due to the fact that Bierrez is in no condition to receive the prize once again there is a change in the winner. Now the winner is Rath! Here's your prize *Hands Rath 2 pieces of paper*  
  
Rath: what is it?  
  
Kitchel: it's a deed to a medium sized deserted island and a check for 2 million dollars.  
  
Rath: Are there any demons on this island?  
  
Kitchel: no, it's deserted. But you can use the money to build a small house for a romantic getaway. Plus you now own the rights to The Trials of Love. Though Raseleane still has more power over the show than you. What are you going to do now?  
  
Cesia: Let's party!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[That Night at the party…]  
  
Rath: this is the lamest party I've ever been to. *Turns to Cesia* Let's spike the punch  
  
Cesia: ^_^() Uh, maybe later  
  
Rath: Okay. Besides I need to plan what I'm going to do with my island. I mean what kind of house will I build.  
  
Cesia: how about a Tudor. They're large houses, and very pretty.  
  
Rath: would you come visit my island if I built a Tudor?  
  
Cesia: well…*blushes*  
  
Thatz: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cesia and Rath: What?  
  
Thatz: y-you demon!!  
  
Rath: Demon?!? *Summons sword with a crazed look in his eyes*  
  
Thatz: Yeah, Look at him *points at "demon"*  
  
[The "demon" is actually a very fat Rune that is stuffing his face]  
  
Rath: *depressed* that's no demon. It's only Rune  
  
Thatz: but look at what he did!  
  
Cesia: *very bored* what did Rune do?  
  
Thatz: he ate all the food!  
  
Everyone: What?!? ^_^()  
  
Rune: *Struggles to stand up and winds up just sitting up* That's right. I ate all the food!   
  
Do you want to know why? *Pauses*  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Rune: Because I'm so sick of Thatz always eating everything!!! That's why! He always eats all the food and leaves none for anyone else. *Gives everyone a crazed look* So this time I gave him a taste of his own medicine!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Cesia: Dear Kharl!!!† Is he drunk?  
  
Rath: He is!  
  
Tintlet: Poor thing let's get you home so that you can rest. *Struggles for a while to help him out the door. Eventually gives up and uses Rune's sword to summon Water who carries Rune out the door*  
  
Everyone: ^_^()  
  
Rath: Where did he get the alcohol? I mean Rune doesn't drink…  
  
Cesia: good question…  
  
Everyone: *turns to Thatz*  
  
Thatz: *crying over the lack of food* all that food gone to waste…  
  
Everyone: *ponders trying to figure out who it was*  
  
Kitchel: Oh for Kharl's† sake. It was me, I spiked the water. Do you want to know why? *doesn't pause* Because I am sick of playing the nice little hostess of a show. It was boring. So I used some of the treasure Rath gave me to buy some vodka and I filled the water canisters with it.  
  
Everyone: ^_^()  
  
Cesia: all this talk about demons  
  
Rath: Demons?!?! Where?!?!  
  
Cesia: ^_^() reminds me of Bierrez. I wonder what happened to him…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[At the nearby hospital…]  
  
Bierrez: *wrapped in bandages and looks like a mummy* I'll get you Rath, and one day I will win Cesia's heart and you won't be able to stop me. Muwahahaha  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
[Back at the party…]  
  
Rath: *achoo*  
  
Cesia: oh no are you coming down with something?  
  
Rath: I don't think so I guess someone was talking about me…  
  
[Some romantic music turns on]  
  
Ringleys: hey Kitchel. Would you like to dance with me?  
  
Kitchel: I'd?  
  
Thatz: *gets up and walks over to Ringleys* What are you doing?  
  
Ringleys: what does it look like? I'm asking Kitchel to dance.  
  
Thatz: oh no you're not. Kitchel's only dancing with me  
  
Ringleys: says who?  
  
Thatz: well obviously me  
  
Ringleys and Thatz: *squabble among themselves*  
  
Kitchel: now guys, there's no need to argue. I'll dance with both of you  
  
Ringleys and Thatz: *ignore her*  
  
Ringleys: Besides, one day I'll marry her so obviously I would want to dance with her  
  
Thatz and Kitchel: What?!?  
  
Thatz: what are you talking about if she gets married it's going to be to me.  
  
Kitchel: *shocked by what Thatz and Ringleys said* *snaps out of it* Hellooo, if you haven't noticed you're arguing about me and I don't like it.  
  
[Kitchel, Thatz, and Ringleys continue to argue.]  
  
Rath: you know this gives me an idea.  
  
Cesia: about the Trials of Love…  
  
Rath and Cesia: *whisper*  
  
Rath: This'll be great  
  
Cesia: yeah, and then I'll get my revenge… muwahahaha  
  
Rath: whatever, but can we do this after we get married?  
  
Cesia: *Suddenly stops laughing* sure… When are we getting married  
  
Rath: next week  
  
The End or is it?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the lack of update, I've had a bunch of Homework. I really appreciate the reviews, I didn't use any of the suggestions because I already wrote this whole thing but I might later on.  
  
Note: I would really like some ideas for a challenge that Raseleane would come up with otherwise the sequel will never get past chapter 3. 


	7. Epilogue: The Interview

Epilogue: The Interview

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fumi: Hi peoplers! By my decision I've decided to have and interview!

Bierrez: --u oh happy day

Fumi: that's right! Question 1, Zoma what did you think of the Trials of Love?

Zoma: it sucked! I mean, I'm completely and utterly devoted and in love with Cesia, but am I in the story? Nooo

Fumi: I'm sorry, but I just wasn't thinking about you until after I wrote the story and I didn't want to edit it

Zoma: ::mutter:: lazy bum...

Fumi: ::pretending she didn't hear:: Bierrez, what do you think of the rules and contests of the game?

Bierrez: ::sarcastic:: the whole thing was the best experience of my life

Fumi: Really?!?

Bierrez: no, it was horrible, you turned me into a pathetic gay sap who winds up with no life and should go and commit suicide

Cesia: you want to commit suicide?

Bierrez: no, what ever made you think that?

Rath: the rules were stupid and illogical, where did you think you were going off writing junk like this?

Fumi: b-but...

Rath: no buts, you need to think about what you write, you are 13 not 2

Fumi: but, I wrote it when I was twelve last summer, and this is my only story so far with reviews

Bierrez: then you must be a really sucky writer. You have, what, 5 other stories?

Fumi: yes, but only 4 are on

Kitchel: I have a question for you, what was your inspiration for the Trials of Love

Fumi: that's an easy one, I owe it all to Angel Cesia who was so funny and I loved her stories so much that I was inspired to write a love story for Rath and Cesia that ended in a wounded Bierrez

Bierrez: thanks --x

Rune: then why so your inspirations involve people getting hit with objects from other series?

Fumi: because I love crossovers and Angel Cesia's stories are funny with violence

Raseleane: I can't wait for you to post the sequel! I get to plan a wedding

Rune: you divorced Lykouleon and are marrying someone else?!? ::On the verge of fainting::

Raseleane: no silly, it's someone else's wedding

Ringleys: why is this becoming and advertisement for the Trials of Love Season Two the Marriage and Children's Songs for all Ages

Fumi: because a) one is unpopular and has no reviews and b) I have writers block on the other. Which reminds me... Kitchel! Why did you think your water and vodka switch would work? The fact that they taste so wildly different is cause for it failing

Kitchel: I wanted something more original than spiking the punch, all the goody two shoes avoid punch for that fact and it defeats the purpose. The strongest alcohol off the top of my head is vodka and it at least _looks_ like water

Fumi: wahhh!!! After I wrote this story all of my chapters became way to short and this is one of them ::sniff:: TT

Rath: who cares? If you actually have lots of readers then they won't care

Fumi: oh yes, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers Chaotic Pink Chocobo, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, insaneoveranime, and animefan

Cesia: why am I marrying Rath in a week at the end of the story? I mean he just tells me that we're getting married and you can't plan a wedding in a week

Fumi: duh! It's because it's fiction! It's implied in the name fanfiction

Thatz: ooooooooooo! I'm hungry finish this up so I can eat

Fumi: b-b-but I still need to fit another page of this thing single-spaced

Bierrez: great, we'll be here forever

Fumi: I'm starting to understand why Children's Songs for all Ages is so unpopular...

Thatz: and that is because

Everyone turns and stares blankly at Thatz

Thatz: why are you staring TT

Fumi: because I felt like it, and I think they don't read that story because it's boring dialogue without a plot

Kitchel: you suck and that's sad...

Cesia: is that a Happy Bunny quote?

Fumi: yup! I love Happy Bunny

Kai-stern: isn't that sad, she's so desperate to fill up space that she's forgotten the point of this chapter completely and has resorted to randomness

Fumi: that's very wise. Question number 3! Bierrez! How can you say that you're not pathetic when in volume 10 you try to kiss Cesia as a young girl in her _sleep_ a very cowardly way of expressing one's feelings which also to some extent can be considered perverted?

Thatz: that's a mouthful

Cesia: ::scoots away from Fumi and Bierrez::

Rath: you tried to kiss Cesia in her sleep? That is really messed up, I know some mangas say that it's romantic, but it's messed up!

Fumi: I know!

Bierrez: hey! I never said I wasn't pathetic I just said I wasn't as pathetic as you made me and besides I didn't actually go through with kissing Cesia, some guards started coming and I had to run to save my hide. ::thinks:: damn! If I had realized that that would me my only chance of ever kissing Cesia I would've taken the risk and kissed her

Cesia: ::blushes:: what!

Bierrez: hey! I was thinking that

Fumi: ::points into the distance::

Reveals a handy machine that is hooked to Bierrez's shoes and leads to a giant speaker that screams his every thought

Rath: how do you get someone's thoughts from their shoes?

Fumi: does it matter?

Rath: not a bit ::pulls out sword::

Bierrez: oh crap, oh crap, oh crap ::runs for his life::

Rath: you're not going to get away that easily ::runs after Bierrez::

Fumi: and thus ends my interview. Review!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wrote this chapter Aggges ago but I never posted it because...it's horrible. I just really wanted to post _something._ I wanted to update Popularity Isn't Everything, but I lost the notebook it was in T--T So there you go, and there is the reason why it makes no sense what-so-ever. I'm thinking of deleting Childrens Songs for All Ages, in case someone cares. Probably not T-T, so if there's a particular story you want updated please tell me and I'll do my best to update. Bye-Bye!  
**

**10/26/2004  
**


End file.
